1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cargo ship as seagoing or inland waterways transport or as a pushed lighter for the transport of pallet units, with a high bay shelving palette storage system positioned in the cargo space, which on both sides of at least one bay row has a number of storage bays (cells) placed either above one another or side by side for the pallet units, and has a driveable pallet vehicle to store and remove the pallet units.
2. Object and Summary of the Invention
The aim of the invention is to effect the pallet vehicle for the storage and removal of pallets in such a way that it can make full use of the cargo space in the cargo ship without an overhead driveway and therefore space wastage.
To meet this aim the vehicle accommodates at least one satellite vehicle operating one or both-sided on its mast, which can store or remove pallet units at the same time or one side after the other in a transverse direction to that of the vehicle travel. The pallet vehicle forms a tandem transport apparatus with its two satellite vehicles which can travel right up to the cargo ship's side, and can therefore fully use the existing internal space, especially that required by European norms in pushed lighters--overhead driveway and travel loss are excluded. in order to make better use of cargo space the high bay shelving units can be displaced sideways, especially in ships (matching the ships contours).
These displaced high bay shelving units can be approached for storage and removal due to the pallet vehicle as in the invention, with its central mast and one or both sided hoisting gear functioning independently of each other, positioned in the direction of travel with integrated satellite stations. Here the different end-of-travel points for the bay handling apparatus must be taken into account for control purposes. In addition both satellite stations can only be driven by one hoist gear. In a similar way it is possible to reach sideways displaced shelving rows with a bay handling apparatus and a centrally positioned hoisting gear with both-sided travelling unit extendable in the vehicle travel directions especially telescopic units or transverse transport units on which a satellite station is positioned.
The bay handling apparatus can travel to the ship's side in both longitudinal or transverse directions; in the same way the travelling units or transverse transport units move in the bay handling apparatus travel direction, whereas storage and removal in or out of the storage bays with the satellite vehicle always takes place transversely to the bay handling apparatus travel direction.
A further aim of the invention is the avoidance of impact forces on the ship's side through the pallet vehicle or the pallet units themselves, this is solved by providing the ships sides with buffers which give way on impact with the pallet vehicle (chassis, traverses, satellite units and pallets) and absorb the force.
Furthermore the cargo ship is improved in terms of its draught, cargo cooling and accessibility, by the fitting out of hollow ship's side walls as water-floodable walls for weight increase, the possibilities for installing insulation and an upper-side catwalk construction.
A further aim is the optimal construction of an assembly, which is solved by provision of the storage area steel frame with roof and walls directly positioned on it, with thin internal walls forming stop-walls for the goods to be stored made of square tubing: and thin steel sheets both sides.
The whole cargo ship with pallet high bay shelving is fully usable for storage and removal of goods due to the use of the tandem pallet vehicle in its restricted goods storage area, wherein the vehicle avoids impact damage to the side walls during storage and removal in a simple manner, makes possible adjustment of the ship's draught and elementary cooling, and has a construction consisting of a reduced number of components with thin space-saving walls which secure stored goods.